1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise fluid bottle which may contain water or other liquid nourishment which an individual who is training in a strenuous physical activity needs to ingest in order to prevent dehydration during his training, and more particularly a training bottle which the individual is not only able to conveniently carry during his training, but which also provides aerobic exercise to him.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During strenuous physical activity, such as jogging, hiking, bicycle and motorcycle trail riding, horseback riding and the like, most medical doctors recommend that the participant ingest liquid in order to prevent dehydration. Typically, water or other liquid nourishment is carried or worn on the body in containers. Many participants rely on canteen, plastic bottles, boda bags and other similar liquid containers to hold their supply of such liquid during physical activity.
All of these liquid containers are inconvenient to carry in that they are often bulky in shape and are worn on a waist belt or a shoulder strap, or otherwise attached to the clothing or body of the participant. When so carried the liquid container and its attachment frequently interferes with activity by its position on or near the waistline, under the arm or elsewhere on the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,381, entitled Beverage and Liquified Food Belt, issued to Steven C. Muscatell on May 5, 1981, teaches a belt for carrying beverages and liquified food for consumption during a strenuous physical activity.
Bicycle riding has become very popular for transportation, recreation and exercise. Like all vigorous physical activities, bicycle riding makes the participant thirsty, and he will often want to have a few swallows of a refreshing beverage. Accordingly, many riders will take a beverage bottle with them on the bicycle, especially if they are going on a long ride. Often, the rider will prefer not to stop to take a drink. In that case it is desirable the beverage bottle be readily accessible and convenient to open. If not, the rider may be distracted from proper operation of the bicycle in the course of either removing the beverage bottle in order to drink from it or replacing it after having a drink from it thereby exposing him to some risk of an accident.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,704, entitled Bottle Mount and Bottle for Bicycles, issued to Matthew S. Boughton on Aug. 24, 1982, teaches a bottle mount and a bottle for bicycles. The bottle mount includes a mount for attachment to the bicycle having a concave surface that is a segment of a surface of revolution of a substantially straight line of not more than about 180 degrees in circumferential extent. The bottle has an external surface that is complementary to a concave surface of the bottle mount. The concave surface of the bottle mount and the complementary surface of the bottle have hook and loop cloth fastener elements affixed to them. A beverage in the bottle is discharged through a valved dispenser that is designed to be opened using the teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,714, entitled Weighted Cuff Exercising Device, issued to Akira Kimura on May 24, 1983, teaches a training aid for drilling arm and/or foot muscles of a user which includes a main body made of soft and flexible material in the form of a thick tubular member having a substantially C-shaped cross-section in its construction. Major surface of the main body are smooth. The thick tubular member is substantially uniform thickness throughout its length. A plurality of elongated holes are formed in the main body and between its major surfaces. The holes extend in a longitudinal direction in the main body and are parallel with each other. The holes extend substantially the full length of the thick tubular member. A plurality of rod like members each made of heavy metal and having a length substantially equal to the depth of the holes and a diameter which is slightly larger than the inner diameter of each hole. The rod like members are detachably inserted in the holes. A VELCRO fastening strap is secured to the main body for detachably mounting the training aid around the wrist or ankle of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,497, entitled Weighted Exercise Suit, issued to Geysa Gracie on Oct. 24, 1983, teaches a weighted exercise suit which is designed to enable human users to exercise with added weights removably attached to a body suit. Specifically, it is designed incorporating two weight strips that are removably attached to the suit over the shoulders. Each strip contains separate compartment which hold weights, the amount of which is regulated by the user. Furthermore, the weighted exercise suit is designed to provide for a balanced and symmetrical distribution of weight from front to back and from side to side over the upper body, rather than having the weight placed solely on the lower body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,097, entitled Variable Weight Aerobic Exercise Glove, issued to Leonard Schwartz on Jan. 27, 1981, teaches a variable weight aerobic exercise glove. Aerobic exercise is highly effective in training the body, i.e., heart muscle and skeletal muscle ensemble, to utilize oxygen at a higher rate. As a result, running jogging and walking have taken on a new dimension in the world of physical fitness. By encumbering his limbs, one may augment to a surprising degree the training effect of his aerobic exercise.